My heart belongs to the Half-Blood Prince
by ThatOneItalia
Summary: a love story of Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1: who are you

**My heart belongs to the Half-Blood Prince**

 **this is my third HP fanfic that was not Technically a copy of someone else's fanfic(Severus' Brother the orinal of the story with a little differance that deing Sev's brother's name in the other story his name was Clement and in mine it was Colin oh yeah and the author of the original is Aguamenta)**

 **Chapter 1: what year is it and who are you.**

It is 1973 you are 13 and in your third year at Hogwarts the same as Severus Snape(aka the Half-Blood Prince) you're name is Mandy Paige. You are friends with Severus(or just Sev lol) and Lily Evans(who still hates James) and and your in Slytherin you strongly dislike(hate is a strong word) the Marauders except Lupin(he is my Favorited lol) you are a Half blood you're mother is a Black(not Andromeda my own oc creation)by the name of Hydra Paige(nee Black)and you're father is a muggle born by the name of Marcus Paige. You're mother(like Sirius in the future)ran away when she was sixteen and(like like Andromeda obviously)married a muggle born(you're father). Also you have a snowy owl named Aries.


	2. Chapter 2

**My heart belongs to the Half-Blood Prince**

 **I do not own Harry Potter that luxury as always goes to the most cool awesome great author J.K Rowling as I am not J.K I don't owh HP/**

 **chapter 2**

I was at King's Cross station waiting to be able to go through the barrier. It was my third year and I knew the drill, my mother also did having gone to Hogwarts herself, but she was anxiously telling me that I don't have to go yet, I chuckled at her worry because there was no need. When there were no muggles I turned and hugged my mom and my dad quickly and went through the barrier. I saw one of my friends Lily Evans and I sai, "hey Lily," she turned around and came over to me.

"Hey Mandy," she said

"So," I said, "have you seen Sev(that's Severus Snape my oh-so-secret crush)?"

"no," Lily said, "why"

"just wondering," then I saw him, "there he is," I say waving at Sev.

"Yeah," Lily says, "hey Sev."

"Hey you two," Sev says with a smile.

"So d'you guys want to find a compartment?" I asked

"Sure," Lily and Sev answered on unison

"Okay," I said, "let's go."

So we were going into the train and we quickly found an empty compartment.

"So," I asked them both at the same time, "how was your summer?"

"It was good," Lily said and Sev just shrugged then Lily asked me, "how was yours?"

"It was okay I guess."

"Okay," Lily said, "so-,"

but she was cut off by the compartment door opening, and gues who it is James Potter 'probably going to ask Lily on a date again,' I thought after seeing him.

"Hey Lily," he says, "will you go out with me?"

"No," Lily said, "and when have _we_ been on first name basis _Potter_?" She asked more then a bit mad that _Potter_ had asked her out _again_.

"Uh, ok then bye." He said

"bye Potter," Lily sanswered 'nad good riddance' I thought happy that the prat Potter was gone.

"So," Lily started again, "what did you do during the summer?" She asked me

"Y'know the usual stayed home, did homework, and flew a little," yeah I kinda have a Quidditch pitch in my backyard, "ehat did you do?" I asked both of them

"Oh just did some homework and we, Sev and I hung out," she said of course I knew that they lived close to each other and were childhood friends.

I nodded and the compartment door opened and a trolley appeared and we heard a women's voice say, "anything from the trolley dears."

"Yeah," I said grabbing some galleons and going to give them too the trolley lady and grabbed some chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties(Sev's favorite), licorice wands(my favorite), and Cauldron cakes(Lily's favorite).

"Okay let's chow down guys," I said after grabbing myself a licorice wand.

"Yeah," they said in unison both grabbing one of their favorite sweats(Sev a pumpkin pastie and Lily a cauldron cake).

OCSSOCSSOCSS

 **Just so you guys know the stuff in the () is stuff that Mandy thinks that is not that important to the story, and stuff that you may or may not know about her and some other.**


End file.
